L'interview
by myrmeca
Summary: suppression de mon histoire Recueil d'OS et création véritable des OS en question. Un Hpdm qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire, et qui détend. petit délire


**_Auteur :_** myrmeca

**_Titre :_** L'interview

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout appartient à JKR, avec quelques petites notes en plus, vous verrez...

**_Spoiler :_** aucun

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je dédie cette fic à ma bêta Greemy, à qui je dois des excuses pour ne rien avoir posté depuis trop longtemps ! Pardon, ma Greemy ! Et Pardon à genoux à ta petite voix Velvy aussi, qui doit souffrir atrocement de ce retard aussi !

_**L'interview **_

- Comment on en est arrivés là avec Dray ? Euh ben c'est-à-dire que… c'est compliqué et…

- En fait il en sait rien du tout !

- Rhô Dray ! T'as pas bientôt fini ? C'est à moi qu'elle pose les questions, la dame, tu vois pas ?

- Mais elle nous a demandé à tous les deux de venir, si tu te rappelles bien.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me couper la par -

- Moi je trouve au contraire que c'est une excellente raison, _Riry chéri_ ! °sourire angélique°

- Dray… °Harry se pince l'arête du nez avec deux doigts de sa main gauche° Arrête ce surnom ridicule et cette comédie grotesque, je t'en prie !

- Comme tu veux… je me tais alors ?

- Oui.

- Je parle plus ?

- Non.

- Plus du tout ?

- Exact.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Y a besoin d'une condition sine qua none ?

- Evidemment sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tairais.

- Ok, d'accord, alors tu vas arrêter rapidement de me les gonfler sinon je te jure que la langue qui te sers à parler ne frôlera jamais plus une seule partie de mon divin corps !

- … Je croyais que c'était moi qui avais un corps divin ?

- °soupir agacé° Là n'est pas la question. Reprenons où nous en ét -

- Attends, attends, Harry ! Tu me dis tout le temps que j'ai un "corps divin" et après c'est à toi que tu lances cette fleur ?

- Ben oui. Aucun mot de la langue officielle ne t'est attribué, que je sache ?

- … Ils auraient peut-être dû y penser, depuis le temps ! Je me disais aussi que j'avais oublié d'envoyer une missive à l'Académie des Lettres de Grande-Bretagne pour leur faire part de ma demande.

- … Mais ta missive tu te la mets où je pense !

- °marmonnement° Y a pas qu'elle qui y sera allée dans ce cas…

- °Harry fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu° Et je m'en vais leur dire de l'accueillir à coups de carabine moi, ton hibou grand duc !

_Hum hum…_ (toussotement discret après lequel l'intervieweuse se coltine deux regards noirs) _Peut-on… euh… revenir au sujet principal ? … S'il vous plait ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, non ?_

- … °mine réfléchie de Riry°

- … °haussement de sourcil made in Snape par Dray°

- C'est pas dénué de sens, ce qu'elle dit. T'en penses quoi ?

- Mouais. T'as raison, _« Riry »._ Donc reprenons. … C'était quoi la question, déjà ?

( Air désespéré de l'intervieweuse qui se reprend finalement en main ) _Je vous avais demandé de quelle façon votre relation en était arrivée à ce stade._

- Ah… Dray on est censé répondre quoi, alors ?

- Ben la vérité, crétin ! Vas-y, accouches !

- Mais je m'en rappelle plus moi, ça fait un bail ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient nous poser des questions deux ans après, celle-là ? Elle me les brise ! Elle peut pas lire les monstrueuses débilités servies par la Gazette tous les jours depuis 24 mois, ce parasite ?

( Yeux écarquillés et choqués de l'intervieweuse )

- Justement non, Harry ! Elle veut de l'exclusif, de l'authentique, elle est avide de détails ! °puis plus bas° … et arrête d'insulter les gentils journalistes, c'est mauvais pour ton image…

- Ah elle veut des détails. Tu veux que je lui donne des détails ? Eh bien allons-y ! °s'adressant pour la première fois directement à l'intervieweuse – Merci Merlin, enfin ! – sous le sourire de Dray° Je vais vous décrire en détail comment Dray frissonne de tous ses membres quand je dévore son cou d'un baiser passionné et que ma main frôle doucement son torse, comment il gémit quand -

- °Dray qui a progressivement perdu son sourire° Hé arrête ! Tu vas pas bien non ? On va passer pour des pervers !

( L'intervieweuse qui bave et prend fiévreusement des notes ) _Mais pas du tout, continue Harry, continue !_

- Tu vois Dray, elle est d'accord, la glande salivaire vivante !

- Mais pas moi ! Pas pour ce genre de détails ! Il est absolument hors de question que tu dévoiles des choses comme ça, ça ferait la une de tous les journaux dès demain matin !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais parce que.. parce que tu m'aimes, non ?

- … … Je t'avais dit que tu me le paierais un jour, le croissant que tu m'as piqué en septième année.

- …

_euh…je ne voudrais pas… déranger mais… pourrait-on… ?_

- NON ! °hurlent les deux°

- 'Ry, il faut qu'on s'explique… Tu m'en veux pour un croissant ?

- Parfaitement. T'imagines pas tout ce que ça représente pour moi.

- Ah ça… A ce point-là j'aurais pas pu m'en douter.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Un croissant de Poudlard c'est – c'est – c'est du bonheur à l'état pur, une croustillance divine, une légèreté onctueuse, la pâte feuilletée qui craque et glisse à la fois dans la bouche, la saveur sucrée du chocolat qu'on tartine à l'intérieur et qu'on étale minutieusement en mourant de plaisir rien qu'à l'imaginer fondre sur la langue, s'insinuer entre les papilles et toi … toi tu me l'as honteusement subtilisé ! C'est une haute trahison ! **_°1_**

- … Je suis navré dans ce cas. Je ne pensais pas que les croissants étaient sacrés pour toi.

- Non pas les croissants, _ce_ croissant ! Je l'avais préparé avec une attention toute particulière !

- Et pourquoi ?

- °…° Parce qu'il était pour toi…

- Mais alors ça change quoi que je l'aie mangé ?

- Tout ! Je voulais te le donner ! Et toi tu l'as pris ! Ca change tout…

- … Je viens d'avoir une idée pour me faire pardonner, tu veux bien que je te dise ?

°Dray s'approche de Riry, s'assoit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et lui chuchote dans l'oreille pendant que la-dite oreille devient de plus en plus rouge et que Riry a le souffle coupé… Puis Dray s'éloigne doucement en jetant un regard lourd de sens et plein de luxure à un Harry en pleine asphyxie…°

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?_

- Je n'ai aucune intention de vous en faire part.

_Beuh…_

- Dray, si tu fais ça… tu es pardonné pour tous les coups d'enfoiré que tu as pu me faire depuis qu'on se connaît !

- Marché conclu, 'Ry. °se tournant vers l'intervieweuse° Bon, nous disions ?

( L'intervieweuse se prend soudain à espérer qu'elle aura la réponse à sa question durant le demi-siècle suivant ) _Comment vous êtes-vous mis ensemble ? Comment tout cela a-t-il débuté ?_

- Dray, si tu t'en rappelles, c'est à toi !

- Ok, tu prendras la question d'après alors… Jure !

- Pas de problème, promis.

- Bien. Alors en réalité, j'avais eu l'intention au départ de faire enrager notre Survivant national un maximum et pour cela, j'avais un plan infaillible, à toute épreuve : j'allais arrêter de lui en faire baver…

_Nié ?_

- Subtil, n'est-ce pas ? Sur le moment, j'ai trouvé aussi. Et Harry s'est fait prendre à ce piège comme une crevette dans une épuisette. Vous avez déjà fait de la pêche à la crevette ?

_Euh… non._

- C'est Harry qui m'a appris l'année dernière, c'est vraiment amusant. Enfin bref, Harry était comme l'une de ces pauvres petites bêtes rosées qu'on attrape au bord de la mer… sauf que lui s'agitait un peu trop dans son filet. Il a failli m'assassiner quand il a appris que je voulais faire une trêve. Vous savez il a toujours eu au moins un ennemi, et ce depuis qu'il est tout tout petit… Quoiqu'il fasse et où qu'il aille il avait toujours une menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Et après que le Lord Sombre ait été tué par ses soins, le fait que je lui enlève son _dernier _ennemi, ça lui en a vraiment mis un coup…

- °Riry sourit° Je m'en rappelle, maintenant. Tu t'es vraiment arrangé pour que tous mes repères s'envolent, espèce de saleté. J'étais mortifié, surtout quand tu as suggéré qu'on devienne amis.

- C'était bien trouvé, hein ? Tu étais tellement horrifié que tu as failli t'exploser le crâne par terre en tombant dans les pommes et que tu n'as pas remarqué que je te prenais par la taille pour t'emmener à l'infirmerie… ( Qu'est-ce que ta peau était douce, d'ailleurs… ! )

- T'as fait ça ? Moi j'avais toujours eu l'impression d'être tombé sur des coussins…

- Ton inconscient a dû comprendre à ce moment-là que je n'étais pas une brute épaisse dans le genre de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Peut-être…

- Enfin à cette époque, je n'avais aucune envie spéciale de devenir ami avec Harry, c'était juste pour voir sa tête de déterré quand je lui aurais annoncé. Seulement voilà, lui il a fini par y croire et par s'y mettre…

- Haha, ouais ! L'expression de ton visage quand je t'ai offert un cadeau à Noël ! Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?

- Non c'est vrai qu'un pyjama rose bonbon avec des froufrous violets et des petits chaussons du même style pourvus de grelots, je ne m'y attendais pas…

- Rhô ça c'était pour le fun ! Le plus drôle c'était tes yeux tous ronds quand je t'ai tendu le paquet !

- … La première fois de ma vie que je n'ai pas contrôlé mes zygomatiques… J'ai explosé de rire devant la bouille faussement innocente qu'il tirait… Les autres élèves m'ont regardé bizarrement, mais c'est le jour où tout a vraiment _commencé_ entre nous. Tu es le premier à m'avoir fait rire, Harry… C'est ce jour-là que j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je t'aie pour ami, au moins pour ami.

- Et de fil en aiguille…

- … on est devenus inséparables et l'été d'après, le jour de son anniversaire, ça a un peu dérapé, on s'est serrés un peu trop fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre et d'une étreinte virile on est passés à des caresses sensuelles, c'était… Wow…

- T'as pile trouvé le mot… Jolie description.

_(…) Je suis sans voix… Votre première fois, c'était ce jour-là ?_

- Euh…

- A toi de répondre, Riry, chacun son tour !

- Mais ce n'est pas une question à laquelle j'ai envie de répondre !

- °Dray regarde attentivement ses ongles° T'as promis…

- Mais rassure-moi… tu ne _veux_ pas _sérieusement_ que je réponde à cette question ?

- De toutes manières, vu ta réticence à le faire, elle a dû comprendre que c'était oui… Posez une autre question, s'il vous plait, il répondra à celle-là !

_Vraiment ? N'importe quelle question ?_

- Dray, ne dis pas ou -

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Dray… tu devras te faire pardonner pour ça…

_La première fois, qui a dominé l'action ?_

- Tu devras vraiment énormément te faire pardonner pour ça… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que cette interview fasse la une des journaux ?

- Bon bon, si y a que ça qui t'inquiète, on peut la faire jurer sur l'honneur.

- Une journaliste en a-t-elle seulement un soupçon ?

- C'est une bonne question. Alors on la menace de faire subir le Doloris à elle et tous ses proches si elle diffuse ça à grande échelle…

Vous n'oseriez pas… C'est un Sortilège Impardonnable, vous auriez des problèmes !

- °Dray me fait un sourire charmant° Vous croyez que votre parole de journaliste moldue à peine initiée au monde de la magie aura plus de poids que celles de deux sorciers aguerris possédant l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe ?… Naaaaaaan, j'en doute…

_Sigh, sigh… (hoquètement terrorisé)_

- °Dray se retourne vers Riry° Maintenant qu'elle a compris les enjeux, tu peux répondre à la question…

- °…° °Riry balance la phrase comme s'il voulait s'en débarrasser° C'était lui.

- Voilà ! Ben t'en as mis un temps ! Et arrête de faire comme si t'en avais honte, je ne crois pas que tu l'aies jamais regretté.

- J'en ai pas honte du tout ! C'est juste que parler de ce genre de truc devant une inconnue, ça me gêne un peu, quand même. Est-ce que moi je vais raconter que depuis le temps je t'ai rendu au centuple ce que tu m'as donné cette nuit-là ?

- Peut-être pas d'ordinaire, 'Ry, mais maintenant c'est fait.

- Hahaha… drôle… Bon vous avez une question pour Dray ?

_Hum… euh, oui. _(L'intervieweuse encore inquiète) _J'aurais le droit de montrer cette interview à mes lecteurs habituels ?_

- °Riry se lève brusquement de son fauteuil° Non non là vous exagérez, mademoiselle ! Vous avez vu la question que vous lui posez par rapport à la mienne ? C'est d'un favoritisme éhonté !

- Elle veut juste savoir, ne lui en veux pas.

- Mais – mais -

- Bien sûr mademoiselle, vous pourrez, à condition que ce ne soit pas diffusé parmi le monde sorcier.

(grommellement de l'intervieweuse) _Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de Sorciers se baladent sur le net…_ (puis plus fort, ayant retrouvé un peu d'assurance) _Hum, alors Harry, comment votre meilleur ami a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?_

- °Dray se met à rire et Riry se renfrogne° Qu'est-ce que je disais… un favoritisme éhonté.. Comment voulez-vous qu'il l'ait pris ?

_Justement, dites-le moi._

- Grrrmmbll… En plus, votre question peut s'entendre de deux manières différentes… « Comment l'a-t-il pris de savoir que j'étais homosexuel ? » ou « Comment l'a-t-il pris pour Dray et moi ? » A quel sens je dois répondre ?

_Tous…_

- °re-grognement° Bon euh… Déjà en septième année, quand je lui ai annoncé que Dray et moi étions amis, il lui a fallu bien une semaine pour qu'il arrive à se passer l'envie d'aller torturer Draco pour lui faire avouer de quelle manière il avait réussi "ma parfaite lobotomie" , d'après ses propres mots. Quand il a réalisé au bout de quelques jours que mon cerveau était toujours en place, son cœur a failli lâcher sous le choc de cette révélation et l'infirmière nous a regardé suspicieusement Dray et moi lorsque nous sommes arrivés en le faisant léviter doucement, inconscient comme nous l'avions trouvé. Ca faisait rire Hermione après, quand Ron délirait dans son sommeil…

- Et moi aussi je riais, d'ailleurs…

- Oui, les délires de Ron se sont sérieusement accentués quand j'ai commencé à inviter Dray dans notre Salle Commune, même si quand il était éveillé il était on ne peut plus courtois et poli… Dans mon dortoir le soir, j'entendais Hermione glousser doucement en écoutant Ron marmonner dans son sommeil…

_Elle dormait dans votre dortoir ?_

- Serrée dans les bras de Ron, en fait. Ils étaient ensemble. On les trouvait tous trop mignons quand ils s'endormaient comme ça, avec un petit sourire bienheureux posé sur les lèvres… Ils étaient chacun le doudou de l'autre…

_Et est-ce qu'ils –_

- Non. Pas quand on était dans le dortoir, faut pas exagérer !

- Mais quand vous étiez pas là…

- Oui ben ils se privaient pas et ils avaient raison ! Toi chez les Dursley tu t'es pas privé non plus, que je sache ! Même quand ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée !

- Pffrrr… HAHAHAAAA ! La tête de ton cousin Dudley quand il est entré dans ta chambre sans frapper et qu'on était en train de prendre notre p -

- Pitié, Dray, ferme-la… Je ne tiens pas DU TOUT à me rappeler cette scène…

- La crise piquée par ton oncle ! C'est la seule fois que je t'ai vu lancer un Sortilège de Silence aussi puissant. On entendait plus un bruit à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

- J'ai toujours détesté entendre crier mon oncle et puis à ce moment-là j'avais 18 ans et le droit depuis l'obtention de mes Aspics de me servir de la magie hors de Poudlard, alors je n'ai pas su résister…

- Je te comprends un peu… Quand j'ai découvert comment tu avais vécu toutes ces années et surtout avec qui, j'ai été pris d'une irrésistible envie de définitivement leur clouer le bec…

- Heureusement que tu t'es maîtrisé, je me voyais mal expliquer le meurtre de ma famille à Dumbledore… Dans le genre petite voix suppliante et yeux qui brillent plein d'étoiles : "Je ne comprends pas… un autre grand méchant mage noir inconnu est arrive et… il les a fait exploser en petits morceaux…"

- Il ne t'aurait pas cru si tu avais présenté les choses comme ça… Tu aurais pu lui dire un truc du style : "J'ai cru que quelqu'un m'agressait, j'ai réagi trop vite… Avant ça, j'étais paranoïaque, mais maintenant je sais que les risques d'attaque sont minimes derrière mon rideau de douche." **_°2_**

- Tsss… n'importe quoi. Il n'y croirait pas plus qu'à ma version…

- Oh tu sais, toi et tes actions désespérées…

- C'était il y a longtemps, maintenant je suis -

- Persuadé que tes cauchemars peuvent redevenir réalité…

- …

( L'intervieweuse qui sent que la conversation dérive un peu trop du sujet originel ) _Hum, Harry… et, comment Ron a-t-il pris le fait que Dray et vous soyez ensemble ?_

- Posez la question à Dray, on dirait qu'il me connaît mieux que moi-même !

- C'était _ta_ question, 'Ry ; c'est à toi d'y répondre.

- Bon ben il était content pour moi, voilà.

_C'est tout ?_

- Dray, nouvelle question, c'est pour toi…

_( - -' )_

- Hum… Si tu veux que je réponde, je le fais, tête de mûle… En fait, le _Ronny_, après avoir accepté le fait qu'Harry et moi puissions être amis, a vu comment j'étais vraiment (pas le même chieur que mon père) et il a vu aussi comment Harry et moi nous comportions tous les deux à son mariage avec Hermione, et donc… je crois qu'il a deviné à ce moment-là. Et il n'avait pas l'air de mal le prendre… Il s'y attendait plutôt.

_Pourquoi s'y attendait-il ? Et, question annexe, comment Harry et vous vous comportiez-vous à son mariage ?_

- C'est bon, Harry, je peux répondre ? Ou tu veux conserver l'ordre, peut-être ?

- Non non je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur ! Je ferai la suivante…

- Au mariage des Weasley, nous étions un peu du genre à nous éclipser dans un coin, seuls tous les deux, dès que nous en avions l'occasion, vous voyez le topo ?

_Assez oui… (Baaaaaaave)_

- °Riry me tend un mouchoir° Vous savez ce n'est pas très seyant, la salive sur le menton, vous devriez y remédier…

_(…) Merci…_

- Mais derien…

- Et donc… « pourquoi s'y attendait-il ? », eh bien tout simplement parce que c'est _moi _qui lui avais demandé où habitait Harry pour aller lui faire une surprise chez sa famille pour ses 18 ans et que je ne lui avais pas caché mes autres intentions…

_Non ! C'est vrai ?_

- °Riry répond° Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Il avait calculé son coup, l'ex-petit-Serpy-rusé !

- Moui et avoue que tu ne le regrette pas… °Dray s'approche et pose ses douces lèvres sur la jugulaire de Harry qui frémit en fermant les yeux et s'efforce de ne pas sauter sur son blondinet en crispant les poings sur ses accoudoirs. °

- Oui, je le regrette tellement… °Riry a la voix rauque et étrangement, ni l'intervieweuse ni Dray ne croient à la véracité de ses propos. Draco en profite pour glisser une main câline à travers les boutons de la chemise de Harry°

( L'intervieweuse se ressert rapidement de son mouchoir avant de poursuivre ) _Et donc, Harry, votre relation a-t-elle gardé autant d'intensité qu'au premier jour ?_

- °Riry qui fixe Dray droit dans les yeux à présent et me répond sans même me regarder tellement il est plongé dans les yeux de son amant° C'est à Dray de répondre…

_Pourquoi ?_

- J'ai répondu au _"C'est vrai ?" _de tout à l-heure, et maintenant ça me fait même deux questions d'avance… °puis il parle à son Draco d'une voix grave supra-sensuelle° alors Dray… est-ce que notre relation est toujours aussi intense ?

- Je crois que – qu'elle l'est tellement restée qu'il va falloir congédier cette jeune demoiselle…

- °petite voix innocente° Il y a de l'intensité à libérer ?

- … Je crois oui.

°Ils brandissent tous deux leur baguette sur moi et sans même me regarder, sans rien prononcer, - sans rien faire d'autre que de se lécher avidement les babines – m'envoient un Sortilège qui fait tournoyer la pièce autour de moi… Et je me retrouve dans ma chambre d'hôtel à Londres, posée sur mon lit, mon carnet de notes bien serré contre moi…°

_Wow… ce regard qu'ils s'échangeaient… J'en frissonne, hihi !_

°puis je regarde mon petit carnet et je m'exclame°

_C'est l'interview du siècle !_

**_°1_** : clin d'œil à ma gentille bêta Greemy et à sa passion pour les merveilleuses description de la nourriture chocolatée…

**_°2_** : clin d'œil à Zoomalfoy dont j'admire la fic « Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le Sang-Pur ? »… La phrase originelle est : « Avant j'étais schizophrène, mais maintenant nous allons beaucoup mieux ! ».


End file.
